The present invention relates generally to a manner by which to provide data generated pursuant to a data service to a receiving station, such as a mobile station operable in a cellular, or other radio, communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus, and an associated method, by which the data service, designated by a service delivery mode, is selectably routed to the receiving station. Routing is dependent upon the designated service delivery mode and, selectively, also upon a service interaction indicia, such as a call forwarding or do-not-disturb indicia, associated with the receiving station. When the service delivery mode is a background mode, the data service is selectively effectuated with the receiving station irrespective of the service interaction indicia associated with the receiving station.
Telephonic communication is a necessary adjunct of modern society. The ability to effectuate telephonic communications between two, or more, communication stations by way of a telephonic network permits telephonic communications to be effectuated between the communication stations irrespective of their respective positions. Telephonic communication permits the effectuation of both voice services and data services.
Telephonic networks have been installed throughout significant portions of the populated areas of the world. Communication stations connected to the telephonic network are used to effectuate the communication therethrough. A calling party utilizing an originating communication station initiates a communication session to be terminated with a receiving party at a receiving station. In a conventional telephonic network, initiation at the originating station of the communication service is made by the originating party entering dialing digits associated with the intended receiving station pursuant to a call request. The telephonic network interprets the dialing digits and alerts the receiving station of the call request. A receiving party positioned at the receiving station accepts the call request, such as by taking the receiving station xe2x80x9coff-hook.xe2x80x9d The communication service is then effectuated between the originating station and the receiving station by way of the telephonic network.
More recently, cellular, and other radio, communication systems have also been installed to encompass significant portions of the populated areas of the world. The cellular communication systems include network infrastructures which are connected to conventional, wire line telephonic communication systems. A mobile station operable in a cellular, or other radio, communication system communicates by way of radio links with the network infrastructure of the cellular communication system.
A user of a mobile station is able to originate, or to receive, telephonic communications with another communication station. The other communication station can be formed of a conventional wire line station or another mobile station. Because a communication path extending to, and from, the mobile station is formed upon a radio link, wire line connections, conventionally required to connect a conventional wire line station to a telephonic network, are obviated. Increased communication mobility is, therefore, inherent in a cellular, or other radio, communication system. While a mobile station is a radio transceiver, mobile stations are generally constructed to mimic the operation of a conventional, wire line communication station. A user of a mobile station communicates telephonically in manners analogous to the manners by which a user of a conventional wire line communication station is used pursuant to a communication session.
Advancements in communications, and processing technologies, have permitted the implementation of additional features and services associated with communications effectuated by way of a telephonic network. Telephonic switches, and other control devices, are regularly constructed, for instance, to provide for specialized delivery services, such as call forwarding and do-not-disturb services. Such services are provided both in conventional wire line telephonic systems, as well as cellular, and other radio, systems. The additional features and services are generally provided pursuant to a service subscription in which the user, i.e., the subscriber, subscribes to the additional communication services pursuant to a subscription plan.
A do-not-disturb service is a call control service. When a do-not-disturb feature is activated pursuant to a service subscription, a call, intended to be terminated at the communication station associated with the subscription is not delivered to the communication station. Analogously, call forwarding services, such as call forwarding-busy (CFB), call forwarding-default (CFD), call forwarding-no answer (CFNA), and call forwarding-unconditional (CFU) are call redirection services. When a call forwarding feature is activated pursuant to a service subscription, a call, intended to be terminated at the station associated with the subscription is, instead, forwarded to another communication station. That is to say, the call requesting the effectuation of the communication service is redirected to another terminating end point.
The aforementioned services and features were initially implemented with respect to voice services. Increasingly, however, telephonic systems, both wire line systems and cellular, and other radio systems, are used to effectuate data services. While voice services are user-specific, data services are not necessarily so. Data services are, instead, sometimes communication station-specific rather than user-specific. The availability of the subscriber, or other user, of the communication station is not necessarily required for the effectuation of a data service which is communication station-specific. Conventional systems in which the do-not-disturb and call forward services are activated, however, automatically redirect a data-service call and thereby prevent delivery of the data service to the intended receiving communication station.
An improved manner by which to effectuate a data service in a communication system which provides such additional subscription services would, therefore, be advantageous.
It is in light of this background information related to the effectuation of data services in a communication system that the significant improvements of the present invention have evolved.
The present invention, accordingly, advantageously provides apparatus, and an associated method, by which to provide data generated pursuant to a data service to a receiving station, such as a mobile station operable in a cellular, or other radio, communication system.
Through operation of an embodiment of the present invention, a manner is provided by which the data service, designated by a service delivery mode, is selectably routed to the receiving station. Routing is dependent upon the designated service delivery mode and, selectably, also service interaction indicia, such as a call forwarding or do-not-disturb indicia associated with the receiving station. Selection of whether to route the data service to the receiving station or to redirect the data service to another terminating endpoint, is dependent upon the designated service delivery mode and, selectably, also service interaction indicia. Service interaction indicia include, for example, values of a call forwarding indicia or do-not-disturb indicia associated with the receiving station.
An embodiment of the present invention describes a methodology which permits background delivery of services in the presence of service interaction flags which would normally prevent the receiving station from being contacted regarding the communication service. When such flags are set, conventionally, the receiving station is not contacted regarding delivery of the communication service, and the communication service is not effectuated with the receiving station.
In one aspect of the present invention, a service delivery mode is associated with a communication service initiated by an originating station. The service delivery mode is associated with a particular communication session. Alternately, the service delivery mode is associated with the originating station, and every communication session initiated by the originating station is associated with the particular service delivery mode. Determination of the service delivery mode is made pursuant to call initiation procedures. Responsive to the determination of the service delivery mode, inquiry is selectably also made of the values of the service interaction indicia, such as values of the call forwarding and do-not-disturb service indicia. The service delivery mode associated with the communication service is of a selected one of at least two delivery modes, a background service delivery mode and a foreground service delivery mode.
A background service delivery mode is associated with a communication service in which delivery of the communication service is effectuable without the attention or interaction of a receiving party located at the receiving station. The receiving party need not be aware of the effectuation of the communication service. When a background service delivery mode is associated with the communication service, the service interaction indicia, e.g., indicia associated with call forwarding and do-not-disturb features, need not be determined, and the communication service need not be redirected to a terminating endpoint other than the intended receiving station. That is to say, some communication services are communication-station specific, rather than user-specific. By associating a background service delivery mode with the communication services which are communication station-specific, delivery of the communication service to the intended receiving station is effectuable irrespective of the availability of the receiving party to accept, or otherwise take delivery of, the communication service.
A foreground delivery service mode is also defined. Communication services which require the acceptance of, or interaction with, the receiving party, remain constrained by the service interaction indicia values. That is to say, when a communication service is user-dependent, normal call forwarding and do-not-disturb procedures are followed. That is, when a communication service requires foreground delivery, determination is made of the service interaction indicia values to determine whether the service interaction features are activated. If so, the communication service is redirected to another terminating endpoint or the communication service is not effectuated.
In another aspect of the present invention, additional service delivery modes are defined. A maintenance mode is associated with certain communication services which, when effectuated, function to maintain the receiving station. Because such a communication service is communication station-specific, when the service delivery mode is identified to be a maintenance delivery mode, the communication service is effectuated with the intended receiving station irrespective of the setting of the service interaction indicia. Analogously, a diagnostic service delivery mode is also defined. A diagnostic service delivery mode is also a communication station-specific mode. That is, when a communication service is designated by a diagnostic delivery mode, the communication service is effectuated with the intended receiving station irrespective of the values of the service interaction indicia. Additional service delivery modes can analogously be further defined.
Through definition of a background service delivery mode and a foreground service delivery mode, a receiving party, network operator, and a service provider are all able to discriminate which services are to be delivered to the receiving station or other terminating endpoint. Improved communications in a communication system in which an embodiment of the present invention is implemented are possible as communication services are selectively effectuable with an intended receiving station in a background mode without interaction with a receiving party.
In one implementation, service delivery modes are defined in a cellular or PCS (personal communication service) and associated with communication services to be effectuated with a mobile station operable therein. When a background service delivery mode is associated with the communication service, the communication service is effectuated with the receiving station, i.e., the mobile station, irrespective of whether a receiving party is available at the mobile station to accept delivery, and effectuation, of the communication service. A foreground service delivery mode is also defined. When a foreground delivery mode is associated with a communication service, determination is further made as to whether a service interaction indicia is activated, such as a call forwarding or a do-not-disturb feature. Responsive to the actuation of the service interaction feature, routing of the communication service is redirected or terminated, as appropriate, if the receiving party is unable to accept the communication service.
In these and other aspects, therefore, apparatus, and an associated method, is provided for a communication system having an originating station at which a data-service call is originated. The data service call is to be terminated at an intended terminating station. Routing of the data service call to a terminating endpoint is selectably facilitated. The terminating endpoint is selected responsive to at least a delivery mode type. A delivery mode type determiner is operable responsive to detection of initiation of the data service call. The delivery mode type determiner determines, with respect to the intended terminating station, the delivery mode type associated with the data service call. A call delivery director is coupled to the delivery mode type determiner. The call delivery director directs the data service call to the terminating endpoint. The terminating endpoint is formed of the intended terminating station when the delivery mode type determined by the delivery mode type determiner comprises a background mode delivery type.
A more complete appreciation of the present invention and to the scope thereof can be obtained from the accompanying drawings which are briefly described below in the following detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments of the invention, and the appended claims.